


That Moment When it All Boils Down

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Gen, Ruby 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Sam’s good intentions go awry and he’s nothing more than Ruby’s blood junkie lap dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment When it All Boils Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif set of Sam’s mouth covered by blood in My Bloody Valentine.

The first time he tasted demon blood, it was gross, thick and sticky in the back of his throat like he had sucked on a rotten raw steak. His senses curled up, the first instinct was to vomit it all out and throw back a bottle of the cheapest rot gut he could find just to kill the foul taste. 

He didn’t care that Ruby was disgusted by his distaste for the power enhancing elixir, didn’t care that she made it known that he was weak, not worthy of her help and why she even bothered to come back to help him save Dean was beyond her now.

The second time he tasted demon blood was mere days after the first failed attempt. He was drunk and Ruby was taunting him, teasing him that he wasn’t a true man, couldn’t save his brother even with the power coursing through her veins just a few feet away from him. He couldn’t bring down Lilith anyway, wasn’t strong enough to even hold down some blood. I believe his exact words were, “Challenge accepted,” a bit of Dean showing in his drunken exterior.

Ruby bore her shoulder to him in a seductive manner, sauntered over to him and perched on the edge of the chair next to him. “Then go ahead big boy,” she removed a silver pocket knife from the inside of her leather jacket and handed it to him.

Sam turned it around between his thumb and forefingers for a bit; he looked up into her eyes, not black but big, brown and seductive. Her mouth was turned up into a smile as she looked over her naked shoulder at him, her hand resting on his thigh for support as she waited like a coy virgin for her first kiss. He swallowed hard, his brain telling him this was ridiculous, it didn’t matter if he drank her blood or not, he was going to take down Lilith, doesn’t need demon blood to seed his powers to do that, he is a Winchester after all and demon’s fear the Winchester name.

She flashes a pearly smile and then pouts her red Cheshire grin, “So,” she beckons like she’s been waiting for forever and like a switch in his head, Sam makes that split second decision to cut her milky flesh. 

The knife cuts into her like butter, the dark red blood seeps from the gash making a streak down her shoulder as it disappears beneath the black shiny leather at her elbow. He leans up and closes his eyes, his tongue extended in a flat line and he winces as the bitter, sulfuric, coppery flavor fills his mouth. He wants to stop, wants to pull away and spit but he can’t, he accepted the challenge and true to his word as Sam always is, he’s going to swallow a few mouthfuls of it.

Ruby leans into his mouth, the warm touch on her cool skin, the soft tickling of his tongue as he laps at the blood trailing her arm and she wants Sam, wants to let him drain this body dry.

His hands come up and grip her arms, he leans her back as he moves up her arm to the source of the free flowing blood that is engulfing his mouth. He can’t help himself this time, wants it, can feel it starting to course through his veins like an instant high, better than any drink has ever given him and higher than any sex has ever taken him. “This,” he thinks, “is pure unadulterated power.”

 

There have been few days since that fateful night three weeks ago that Sam doesn’t partake of Ruby, in more than one way. Drinking her blood has turned into something dark and sexual between them, sometimes he feels like a vampire, the way he needs it, the way he craves it, not just the blood, but her body too. 

There are times he can’t stop himself if she’s around, he just attacks her and she seems to love it, gives into him every single time and that makes it even more desirable.

He’s been taking down demons, been hunting for Lilith, following the paths of the broken seals, but still no actual Lilith. He doesn’t feel any closer to helping Dean than he did before he drank the demon blood and he thinks about not needing it. 

Ruby disappears for three days, Sam’s desperate to find her, she’s not answering her cell phone and he’s climbing the walls. It’s a strange feeling, not really sick but sick none the less. His skin is crawling; he’s agitated and sweaty all of the time. He down’s a six pack of beer, takes some of Dean’s old pain pills to stop the feeling of his skin crawling but nothing is helping.

On day four, Ruby comes back. Sam’s a sweaty mess, he’s taken to bed, a thermometer sticking out of his mouth because he has deduced he has the flu because no one can be on fire and this cold all at the same time.

“Get up,” she commands. She hands him the silver pocket knife but he won’t take it, professes to be too sick to want her blood or sex for that matter. She cuts herself, bleeds her wrist into his mouth as if she’s feeding him the elixir of life itself and he laps up every single drop she offers him. She pets his hair like she’s nursing a sick child as she watches him lap and suck at her flesh. 

Sam feels sick, feels light headed and passes out.

When he wakes up, he feels rejuvenated and strong again. He’s not stupid, he knows it was the demon blood but he refuses to admit it to himself and especially not out loud.

After a particularly grueling battle, Sam’s exhausted; a demon stands over him ready to take a blow that will end him. He looks over and sees Ruby watching them with a smile on her face. She mouths to Sam, “Take him down.” Sam raises his hand but nothing, no sparks, no power and the demon laughs at him. “Batteries dead,” he mocks. Sam’s eyes go wild and he pulls the demon down to the ground and with out ceremony, a knife or any other cutlery to slice his flesh he bites into his neck like a wild animal and begins to gnaw and suck at the exposed red raw meat of the demon’s neck. He feels no guilt, no remorse and when he raises his head to take a breath he sees Ruby standing over them, arms folded and smiling, she pats his head like you would a well trained animal. His mouth is covered in crimson; his teeth are even stained red as he smiles with complacency.

He doesn’t know it but this, right here, this act, and this comforting moment between himself and Ruby, this is his undoing. This is the beginning of his spiraling out of control. If he thought it was that first taste of blood, or that second drink. The constant feeding and fucking Ruby for his own pleasure, it wasn’t. It was this very second when he felt like everything he was doing, was normal and right. 

The End


End file.
